1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool having an additional fastening element which is located in the interior of the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tools in various forms are known from the prior art. Typically, power tools have two housing halves, which surround many components of the power tool. The components are usually electrical or electromechanical components of the electric motor, and these components are clamped between the two housing halves. The result can be imprecise positioning or fixation. Assembly is also relatively complicated, since the components are first placed loosely in one housing half and then fixed only when the second housing half is fastened to the first housing half. Moreover, this kind of fixation of the internal components of the power tool has disadvantages if the power tool is dropped, since if there is damage to the housing, the fixation of the internal components can also easily be damaged. It is also known to fasten the internal components of a power tool individually or to make them in the form of complex composite components. A complex composite component of this type for instance includes a bearing component, with which throttles and a brush holder are integrated by spray-coating. In the case of single fixation of the internal components on the housing, however, many different fixation points result, making assembly very expensive. Moreover, this has design limitations for the housing, since many fastening domes must be provided on the housing, so that the individual components can be accurately positioned by and fastened to them. The use of complex composite components further has the disadvantage that the production of such components is very expensive. Moreover, this has disadvantages in servicing, particularly since the entire composite component must always be replaced even if only a small part of the composite component is damaged. Moreover, recycling such composite components is relatively complicated and expensive.